


Day Seven

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [67]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, NalgeneWhore's Fluff Week, lorcan is a dickhead but elide still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 26





	Day Seven

“I don’t want to go.” A kiss pressed to the base of her throat.

She stifled a soft moan before replying semi-breathlessly, “You have to.”

“Tell me to stay with you.”

“Lorcan…”

“Don’t ‘Lorcan’ me. Tell me to stay with you.”

Elide kissed his cheek, “Stay with me.”

“Tell me not to leave.”

She kissed his other cheek, “Don’t leave.”

“Tell me my exams aren’t that important.”

This time she kissed his lips and whispered softly against them, “Your exams aren’t that important.”

Lorcan groaned and dropped his head beside hers, looking out the corner of his eye at her. “I can’t stay here, can I?”

“Nope. You gots to go, baby.”

“It’s just one more day, and then we’re free for the summer right?”

“Just one more day. Ok, babe, you really need to leave like, right now or you’re gonna miss it.”

He groaned again as he pulled himself from his bed and put on his hoodie, shouldering his bag and slipping on his slides.

He walked through his room to the door that opened to the rest of his and Rowan’s dorm. “Good luck kiss?”

Elide was up and moving to him, resting her hands on his chest as he leaned down and she stretched up to kiss him fully. He traced his tongue over her lips and she made herself pull away, “Uh-uh, L. Go. I’ll be here when you get back, ok?”

“Ok. Bye, love.”

He stepped out of his room and she shut the door behind him, pivoting and promptly returning to bed, lulled back to sleep by sheets that smelled like him.

She woke up when a familiar body slid in behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. “I’m just here for a little while before I have to leave again.”

She turned sleepily to face him and nestled closer into him, “Ok.”

The second time she woke up, she was alone. She sighed and stretched, sitting up slowly and noticing the grey clouds outside the window.

Elide sighed again and rose out of bed, pulling on a pair of Lorcan’s sweats which she had to roll down at the waistband and roll up at the ankles to make them even kind of fit. She padded into the main area of the dorm and into the kitchen to make tea.

When she had her mug cupped in her hands, the streams of steam wafting up, she decided it would be the perfect day to finally watch _Titanic_ , knowing Lorcan wouldn’t be there to spoil it.

Elide sat on the couch and propped her laptop on the coffee table, opening Netflix and playing he movie, settling into the cushions.

The door opened some amount of time later, she wasn’t sure how long she’d sat there, enraptured by the story.

Something was dropped onto the floor behind her but she couldn’t tear her eyes from the movie, the ship going down and people falling victim to the frigid and unforgiving ocean of the north.

A figure dropped onto the couch beside her and the force of it joslted her. Elide turned to glare at the offending party but her irritated gaze softened, “Baby, how did it go?”

Lorcan shrugged and tugged her to his side, “I was well prepared and I’m sure it was fine.” His knee bounced up and down repeatedly and Elide smiled, “Nervous?”

He followed her gaze and chuckled a bit, “There was one thing about insurance law that threw me. I’m worried about it.”

She hummed and crawled into his lap, “I’m sure you did great.”

Lorcan kissed the top of her head and murmured against it, “Thank you, love. What are you watching? _Titanic_?”

“Yep. I haven’t watched it before so no spoilers, I mean it.”

He held his hands up in mock surrender and smirked, “I promise. Scout’s honour.”

“You weren’t even in the Scouts.”

“Whether or not I was a member of the Boy Scouts doesn’t deter from the fact that Jack dies.”

Elide gasped and hit pause, turning to him to see a smirk playing on his face.

“What did you just say.”

“Jack dies.”

“You’re such a fucking asshole. Like really the worst person. Get out, I’m not watching with you.” She pushed herself off him and shoved into the corner, her feet digging into his thigh.

He laughed and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss her fingers. Elide had the most disgusted look on her face when he did so.

“I humbly beg for your forgiveness, love. I swear on my life to not breathe another word during the duration of the film.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Come here, let me hug you.”

She conceded, “Only because I need someone to hold me when Jack dies, apparently.” She sharply poked his side which prompted a quiet groan. Lorcan pulled her to him again and she went willingly though a frown graced her face.

“I love you, El.”

“I love you too but you’re still an asshole.”


End file.
